


A Drunken Kiss

by DewdropSunlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drinking Games, In-the-closet gay, Kira/Scott break-up, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Werewolf Scott, at the moment though, drunken Stiles, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewdropSunlight/pseuds/DewdropSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always known he's gay. But he's never told Scott...for good reason. The most important being that Stiles has a crush on his best friend. So when Stiles skips the last hour of class and takes Scott home after a break-up, Stiles gets drunk and forgets that Scott is a werewolf...and can't get drunk. Which leads to kissing. Which leads to feelings. MaleXMale.Two-Shot. Sciles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know when it happened, but when Stiles started to feel something other than bromance for Scott, Stiles had to shake himself a few times. Bromance…not romance! Maybe it was when Scott had held the flare in his hand. Thinking about that made Stiles flinch. He couldn’t possibly imagine living without Scott…it’d be too painful. Or maybe it was when Jackson said “Screw you two.”…no. Stiles was definitely not going to say Jackson got him thinking about actually screwing Scott.

Anyways, he started thinking about Scott…like that. And now he was having a hard time being around his best-friend-turned-crush. All Scott seemed to talk about lately was Kira; Kira this, Kira that. Stiles doesn’t _want_ to hear about Kira. He wants to hear about Scott’s dreams (okay true he already knows them…), about Scott’s day (okay…true again he already knows (Scott’s been with Kira)), and just more random details about Scott. He most definitely doesn’t want to hear about how passionate Kira is in bed or how amazing Kira is or, just anything like that!

When it had first happened after Stiles realized his crush on Scott, Stiles’s heart ached. Scott hadn’t even asked what was wrong. Just laughed and said that he’ll find a girl soon enough. Ha…girl. You would think the entire time they were friends that Stiles would’ve at least _subtly told_ Scott that he was gay. Nope!

Of course, it was also part of his fault that Scott didn’t know, because he used Lydia as a beard-crush. Lydia, of course, as smart as she is, had sniffed him out as being gay before he even knew it. That’s why she said no in third grade to him. Then when he was a freshman in high school he got drunk and wandered the streets. Lydia had somehow found him and brought him back to her place as her parents were out of town. She had fixed him up and gave him some water. Then Stiles just started rambling…more than usual; saying things like how he’s gay and he feels like its wrong and how he wishes he could tell someone. When Lydia had snorted/laughed, Stiles had looked up at her confused.

“Stiles, you’re the gayest guy I’ve ever met. You even beat Danny.”

“You knew?” He had gaped at her, dropping his mouth wider when she smirked.

“Of course. Since third grade.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Lydia had shrugged.

“I was waiting for you to trust me to tell me, and don’t worry, I’ll still be your ‘crush’.” She had winked and then walked over to the side of the table, touching his arm. “Let’s get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

Thus, Stiles was an in-closet gay to everyone but Lydia. Well, up until Derek at least. When _Derek_ had happened, Stiles had no clue what to do. So naturally, he went to the only gay guy he knew…Danny, who of course told him. But Derek was as straight as a nail hammered in as perfectly as can be. He had been thanked though for his interest and Derek, Stiles reckoned he might’ve been werewolf-drunk at the time, had admitted he had tried it with his gay college roommate, but it was a no-go. So, now three people knew he was gay. Not bad so far.

But he’ll never tell Scott…ever. Why? Scott has a girlfriend and he’s clearly not attracted to guys, clearly.

Groaning, Stiles ruffled his hair and fell back on his bed, not so much that it hurt, but just a little to where his breath was slightly knocked out of him. Flipping over, he brought the blankets up over his shoulder and snuggled closer. The warmth surrounded him and he slowly fell asleep, nodding awake for a little while before just letting his body shut down for the rest it needed.

In the morning, a whisper woke him up, or rather a series or whispers, and all of them were his name. “Stiles…” Someone shook on his arm, “Stiles wake up.” The same someone poked him. “Stiles!” The voice was a little louder.

“Go away…’m sleeping.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Kid, you gotta get ready for school, which is in thirty minutes.” That got Stiles to sit right up.

“But school is fifteen minutes away!” His father, John Stilinski, held up his hands.

“You’re just lucky I had to come back and pick up some files I left. Otherwise I would’ve gotten another call from school.” Stiles put a hand over his face and dragged it downward.

“Thanks dad. You’re the best.”

“Now get to school!” The Sheriff smiled and left the room, and a few minutes later his police car’s engine was heard. As soon as he couldn’t hear the car anymore, Stiles flung himself out of bed to get dressed and ready. He ran a quick brush through his hair, with a quick mental reminder to get it cut soon, and then jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a hidden candy bar and his backpack, he slid the jeep’s keys off of the nearby hook, and walked outside to the old car.

The entire way to the school Stiles was yawning, and when he was almost there, he realized he forgot to take his ADHD medicine this morning. Reaching into his backpack’s front pocket, Stiles pulled out a white bottle that he always took with him just in case. He let go of the wheel for a second, he popped it open, taking one. As he was about to close it up, Stiles took a second one. Better safe than sorry. He tossed the bottle into his jeep’s compartment, and turned into the schools parking lot.

Parking his jeep, Stiles locked the doors and hurried into the school, making it in time for the five-minute warning bell. He practically ran to his locker to grab his first hour’s book, then almost ran all the way to his first hour. When he sat down in his desk, Isaac was giving him a weird look.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing, you just look disheveled today.”

“Woke up late.” Stiles shrugged, and his answer made Isaac frown.

“I don’t think it’s just that, but okay.” This time it was Isaac who shrugged and looked away, paying attention to the teacher even before the starting bell rang. Stiles let out a soft sigh and slunk down in his seat, fiddling with his pencil.

By seventh hour, Stiles was extremely bored and the medicine from this morning didn’t help. It was also the only hour Stiles saw Scott, to which Stiles just gaped at his best friend. Why would Scott skip most of the day (or at least third and fourth hour…and lunch), just to come the last hour? Knowing the teacher doesn’t assign seats; Stiles set his stuff down right next to Scott’s.   
“Hey, what’s up?”

“Kirabrokeupwithme.” Scott mumbled.

“I don’t speak Mumbler.” Stiles said, but his worry for Scott heightened.

“Kira broke up with me.” Looking at the clock, he saw that there was another two minutes before the bell rang.

“Let’s get out of here.” Scott looked at him like he was crazy. “I’m serious. Let’s go.” Stiles stood up, flung his backpack on his shoulder, and grabbed Scott’s elbow. All the way to Stiles’s jeep, they were quiet. Then on the entire way to Stiles’s house, they were quiet. Stiles, though itching to speak, remained silent and didn’t even move his hand to put on music, though he couldn’t stop his fingers from the occasional tap. Pulling into his driveway, Stiles killed the ignition. Scott followed him inside and all the way up to his room.

When Scott sat on his bed, Stiles pulled up his computer chair. “What happened?” Scott’s eyes started to water at the question.

“I don’t know.”

“What did she say?”

“Just that we couldn’t date anymore.”

“That’s it?”

“No.” Scott mournfully said. “She said I was in love with someone else but I have no idea what she’s talking about. I love her.” Stiles stayed silent for a minute. What could Kira possibly be on about? “She really wants to remain friends but she said she’d understand if it took me a while to talk to her.” Scott covered his face with his hands and fell back on Stiles’s bed.

“Why don’t we do something tonight?”

“Like what?” Sorrowfully, Scott responded.

“How about we just watch a movie and drink some of the horrible whiskey my dad has hidden downstairs?” It must’ve been a shrugging day, because that’s exactly what Scott did. “Alright I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything.” Stiles hurried downstairs, and opened the cabinet he couldn’t reach until the past year. He grabbed the Jack Daniel’s bottle just in case, along with the whiskey. Before he re-entered his room though, he calmed down his heart. He felt bad for feeling a little happy that his secret crush wasn’t seeing anyone. But as Scott’s best friend, he felt bad that Scott was really sad. So why not get alcohol? “I brought the poison of choice!” Stiles tried to cheer Scott up a little.

“I picked a movie, and I found a drinking game.” Scott stated and held up his phone, revealing a Lord Of The Rings game.

“Awesome! We’ll be drunk way before four.”

“When is your dad coming home?”

“He has a late shift all day. He might stop by for supper but that’s it.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles slightly smiled and put the first Lord Of The Rings in his DVD player, then sat with his back against his bed’s backboard.

“Come on.” He patted the spot next to him. Scott complied and sunk down on the pillows to where his head was close to resting on Stiles’s shoulder, but not touching it.  “Let’s do this!”

* * *

 

A few hours later, after his father had come home and they had hid underneath the bed, Stiles and Scott seemed to have moved closer than before. Roughly two hours after his dad had left for the night shift, Stiles felt like he was intoxicated enough. Because of the limit of alcohol they have, they cut the shots into thirds.

At the part where Pippin starts singing in the third movie, Stiles moved his head over and was surprised to find Scott so close, but that might also be due to the fact that they’re both on a twin-sized bed. Stiles inhaled sharply, unaware that the song on the TV was over and the movie was continuing.  For some reason, Stiles just couldn’t bring himself to look away.

In the morning he’ll blame it on the alcohol, even though he knows it’s not, even though he knows it’s not. He reached his hand up and touched Scott’s left cheek, turning Scott’s face towards him. When Scott stared at him, Stiles just looked into Scott’s bistre brown eyes. All thoughts about watching the movie or playing a drinking gamer were forgotten.

“Stiles...” Scott seemed to breathe out. All Stiles did in response though was hum. “Stil—” Stiles shut him up with a small kiss to the side of the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, but unless it was his imagination, Scott pulled him back into a deeper kiss. Stiles rolled on top of Scott and took control of the kiss, cupping both of his hands on Scott’s face.

After a while, the kissing seemed to die down and the movie credits were done rolling by then, bringing up the main menu screen. Neither of them said anything, and Stiles just left it at that. He didn’t want to try and explain any feelings or emotions going through him or feel the dark, heavy impact of a rejection. So instead, both of them just lied on the bed, side-by-side, completely platonically and fell asleep like that, no body part touching. Stiles would have to worry about Scott’s rejection in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up disorientated. What the hell had happened last night? Putting a hand on his face, the movement gave enough force to knock him off balance and off his bed. Landing while flailed around, Stiles gave off an “oof” sound before groaning. His right foot was still caught up in the blankets on his bed. Slowly lifting himself off the ground, he moved to get back in bed and let the headache go away by itself, but the water and Advil next to the side of his bed threw him off.

“Hello?” He stumbled through the question. Then the memory of last night hit him like a freight train. He, Stiles Stilinski, had kissed his crush, otherwise known as his recently-broken-up guy best friend. No…no…no, that’s not all. A look of terror had crossed his face. Scott can’t get drunk anymore now that he’s a werewolf.

“Fuck!” Stiles all but yelled. Of course his drunken self would forget that and kiss Scott. His head started to hurt from all the thinking. Very slowly, Stiles walked over to the medicine, grabbing the Advil bottle and taking out two…no three just in case.  Tilting his head back, Stiles gulped down the pills, taking a quick drink of water. Sighing, he slowly walked over to his door. When it creaked as it opened, he cringed. “I _need_ to get that fixed.” Then, continuing his way down the hallway, he stopped when he heard his father whistling in the kitchen. His dad would _kill_ him if he found out Stiles had been drinking. Turning his back and trying to sneak back up the stairs, he came to a complete stop when his father’s voice came from right behind him.

“Do you know where the Jack Daniels went?” Scolding himself, Stiles turned around and looked at his dad innocently.

“No, but if I see him, I’ll tell him you were looking for him.”

“Very funny.” Sighing, Stiles held up his hands.

“Scott and Kira broke up.” He said in defense. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at his son.

“So that justifies getting drunk?”

“Yes.” Stiles looked up, hope on his face. “No…I mean no.” He quickly changed his answer, shaking his head to emphasis. He winced and John laughed.

“That’s why you don’t drink the whole bottle.” When his father held up the bottle, Stiles gaped.

“Wha—?”

“I’m the Sheriff, and when my son is still asleep after I get home for lunch, I’m going to investigate. Besides, you still hide things in the same spot as you did as a child.”

“Oops…wait,” Stiles looked puzzled, “who called me in then?”

“Scott must’ve.”

“Oh.” Confusion raced through Stiles’s mind. Does this mean Scott’s not mad at him? No…of course Scott’s upset with him…he only called Stiles in because it meant Scott didn’t want to see him. Glumly, Stiles looked at his dad. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it happens. But now that you’re home, you can do chores.”

“But—”

“It’s not too late to take you to school before my next shift.” John pointed out.

“Well in that case…”

“That’s what I thought. Now help me finish the dishes.” Stiles’s dad threw the drying towel at him. “You can dry since I’m almost done washing them.” Nodding lightly, Stiles walked into the kitchen. Just as he got to the sink, his dad opened the window curtain.

“Ah! Dad! Stop!” Stiles brought his hands up to cover his eyes. Glaring from behind his fingers at his dad laughing, Stiles accused him. “You just wanted to torture me!”

“Don’t get hung over then, and it could’ve been worse. I could’ve turned on music.”

“Please don’t.” Stiles groaned, taking his hands off his face.

“I won’t, but next time, I definitely will.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Stiles muttered as he grabbed a plate.

“I know.” His father said brightly, smirking at Stiles, knowing very well that it will happen again, just maybe not in high school and when Stiles is underage. Stiles refrained from saying anything else, electing not to push skipping out on school because of a hangover. He’s lucky enough he wasn’t forced to go.

Silence fell amongst the Stilinski men. John was casually scrubbing dishes and Stiles was wrapped up in his thoughts about last night. How should he go about this? Or how will Scott react? Are they just going to ignore it, repress it to the back of their minds? Or will they talk about it? Stiles paused drying the dishes for a second. Talk about it? Wincing at the thought, Stiles sent that thought away, as it seemed impossible to do now. Moving around his dad, he put the glass-glass into the cupboard.

“Stiles,” his dad said softly, “what’s going on? You’re too quiet, even for someone hung over. Did something happen last night?”

“No, everything’s good.” He was unaware of how he sped up while he spoke, drying the plate he grabbed in record time. (Dish washing in the Stilinski house was not rushed.) Hearing his dad sigh, Stiles relaxed, thinking his dad gave up. Not for long though because his arm was grabbed and he was dragged away from his semi-dry dishes. “Wai—”

“We’ll get to them later.” John brought him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Stiles insisted upon the lie.

“Has this got anything to do with you being gay?” The Sheriff stared at his son, watching a range of emotions fly across his face. He, however, was unprepared when his son stood up. Nonetheless, he stayed calm, waiting for Stiles’s response.

“You knew?” Stiles started out with the accusation. “Of course you knew.” This was when Stiles started to panic, bringing his hands back up to his head and starting to pace. “Oh my god, you’re going to kick me out…I knew it. God, I’m such a disgraceful son. I knew that this would happen…” Sheriff Stilinski stood up and grabbed a hold of Stiles, trying his best to still the pacing boy.

“Stop it Stiles. Stop it! No one is getting thrown out, you hear me?” Stiles heard his father’s voice but it seemed to be getting farther away with every word said, kind of like how it was getting harder and harder to breathe. “Stiles, listen to my voice.” John commanded. “Deep breathes, come on.” Stiles took a shaky deep breath. “There you go. Take another one.” He stared into his father’s calm eyes and tried to match their breathing. After a few tries, Stiles managed to get his lungs unconstructed and he was breathing semi-normally again, his heart rate still beating fast from the almost panic attack. “Here, sit down.” Being led back to the couch, Stiles roughly sat down, his muscles aching to be released of the tension of standing.

“I’m okay.” Stiles managed to get out.

“No you’re not. And you’re going to tell me what’s going on.” But Stiles couldn’t concentrate.

“How did you know?” He blurted out. “You said that someone dressed like me couldn’t be gay.”

“Well I had my suspicions up until then.” John admitted. “The only girl you talked about was Lydia, but that’s clearly platonic. And you talk more about your guy friends than anything else. I went snooping in your room a few weeks ago because I was worried and I found your,” the Sheriff uncomfortably moved from one foot to the other, not bothering to sit, “porn catalogs. That’s when I knew.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to wait till you wanted to tell me. You were going to tell me right.”

“Yeah…” Stiles mumbled, “eventually.”

“What happened kid?”

“I kissed Scott.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to. I was drunk and he was there and…”Tears came to Stiles’s eyes. “He hates me dad. He’s straight and I _kissed_ him. I’ll be lucky if he even looks at me now.”

“Stiles—” John tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Stiles’s rambling.

“He’s _straight_ dad! And he just broke up with Kira. Stupid crush…stupid drunk brain…stupid Jack Daniels bottle…stupid werewolves. He _hates_ me.” Stiles repeated, grabbing a hold of a nearby pillow and bringing his knees up to place the pillow on. With a sigh, he pressed his face into the pillow and started to cry.

“Listen, I know something about unrequited love. I loved your…mother,” the older Stilinski man choked a little but continued on, “way before she loved me. Sometimes it takes a while, and that might go for Scott. However,” John said firmly, “you have to know that he may very well be completely straight. If that happens, I know for a fact Scott wouldn’t leave you. You two are way too close to be separated.” Shaking his head, Stiles’s dad put his hand on Stiles’s. “If that happens, I’ll be here and if you want to, we can go on vacation for a week or two. I haven’t taken any off days for the past year and I’m sure I could work something out with Parrish.” Stiles looked up and a tear fell down his cheek. Reaching up, he brushed the water trail it left on his face away.

“Re—really?”

“Really.” Throwing his hands around his dad’s neck, Stiles hugged him tightly.

“I love you dad.”

“I know.”

“Don’t Han Solo me.” Stiles scolded lightly.

“I love you too Stiles.” His dad hugged Stiles back just as tightly, doing his best to show his support. “Now for the dishes!” Stiles groaned.

* * *

 

After the sort-of lengthy discussion Stiles and his father had, the tension in the air seemed to went away and Stiles seemed less concern about the situation. Not to say he wasn’t concerned, he still was…a lot, but it felt good to finally be able to talk to his dad about his crushes and not having an overwhelming fear of being shunned and thrown out. A few hours after finishing up the dishes and finishing up other chores, Stiles declared he was tired and walked upstairs, his dad not trying to keep him downstairs. Closing his bedroom door, he flung himself onto the bed.

When he woke up, Stiles wasn’t sure what time it was but his dad was knocking on his door. “I’m off to work Stiles. Call if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay, thanks dad. Have fun at work! Don’t eat one of those juicy burgers on your way in, trust me, I’ll know.”

“Got it. Sleep well son.”

“Night.” Stiles breathed out softly, listening to his father’s footsteps as they disappeared down the hall and out of the house. Turning over on his side, he noticed how it was only 5:47 p.m., meaning he was in for a long night. Shifting a little, Stiles folded his hands on his chest and just stared up at the ceiling. The silence clogging up the room was broken when his cell rang. Unhurriedly, he got up and walked over to his desk. “Hello?”

“Why weren’t you at school today?”

“Hi to you too Lydia. I’m great, how are you?” He sarcastically replied.

“Stiles…” She threatened.

“Can you come over?”

“I’m already outside your house; actually, I’m right outside your door.” Hanging up, Stiles went over and opened his bedroom door to see the strawberry-blonde, five foot three teen standing there. Taking one look at his face, she shook her head. “What happened?”

“I kissed Scott.” Stiles said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

“You what?” Lydia’s mouth dropped. She knew full well about the recent circumstances.

“I kissed him.” Stiles reiterated, sounding miserable.

“And?”

“And he hates me.”

“Did he say that?”

“No, bu—”

“But nothing.” She brought up a finger and pressed it on his lips. “If he didn’t say it, then you don’t know anything for sure.”

“He left though.”

“To go to school.” Lydia gently reminded him. Taking his hand, she took him over to the bed and sat on it. Stiles plopped down next to her. “Did he do anything before he left?”

“He left some Advil on my desk with some water. He closed the curtains too. Oh, and he called me in.”

“And you think he hates you?”

“He has every right to.” She lightly laughed and shook her head.

“Darling, he doesn’t hate you. If he did, he wouldn’t do those things.” Stiles thought about it for a moment and nodded, even though he didn’t fully agree with her. “Now,” Clapping her hands, Lydia grabbed his, “what _are_ we going to do about this new change?”

“Watch Nicholas Sparks? Eat a ton of ice cream? Nothing?” Rolling her eyes, she stood up.

“And you say I’m a drama queen.”

“That’s because you are.” Stiles bantered right back at her. Ignoring him, Lydia pulled him back up onto his feet, much to his disproval.

“ _We_ are going to go shopping, and if you’re good, I’ll buy you something.” Stiles lightly smiled at Lydia’s way to cheer him up…it was so…Lydia. Not waiting for his verbal response, she grabbed him and dragged him out of his house, only stopping when she had to dig out her car keys. As soon as she unlocked the car, Stiles opened the driver’s door for her, something that he’s always done, kind of an unspoken agreement between the two. Closing the door behind Lydia, Stiles jogged over to the passenger door, climbing in just as Lydia started the engine. The first few minutes were silent, with Stiles just enjoying hanging out with her and appreciating her for coming over to make him get out of bed. And then Lydia turned on the radio. Minutes later, and pulling into the mall’s parking lot, the two teenagers were singing at the top of their lungs to Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Call Me Maybe”, something that Lydia decided was their song, declaring it as she walked into his house one day. Her reasoning being that it’s like how Stiles had a crush on her, but he ended up being gay. “I have to get some shoes.” Lydia wondered out loud as she killed the engine.

“When don’t you?” Stiles jokingly said.

“The day they stop making shoes, is the day I stop buying them.” Lydia declared. Getting out, Stiles walked over to her and she calmly linked her arm through his. Hours, okay well maybe not hours, more like about one hour, and ten bags later, Lydia smiled at him. “Finally the shop I wanted to take you to. They just opened.” Stiles stared up at the sign, _Gentlemen & Co_. Hesitantly walking in, silently questioning Lydia, his mouth dropped at the amount of formal wear in the place. From head to toe, suits and jackets and shoes, everything was there. “Come on,” Lydia motioned with her hand, “I don’t want to have to drag you somewhere again.” Nodding, Stiles followed her towards the back of the store. Just standing in the back of the store near the changing rooms, Stiles glanced around before just staring at Lydia.

“What?” She asked.

“Why are we here?” Lydia gave him a raised eyebrow, communicating clearly that she wasn’t amused. When he realized what she was insinuating, his mouth dropped. “No way.” Stiles shook his head. “I can’t let you buy me something so expensive.”

“Nonsense.” Lydia scoffed.

“Nonsense?” His mouth opened wider. “Lydia, these cost probably _thousands!_ Besides when will I ever need a suit?” Lydia looked at him guiltily. “Lydia?”

“I may have forgotten to tell you that I’m receiving an award for math…” Before she could get another word out of her mouth, Stiles had dropped the bags and hugged her.

“Lydia! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Stiles snorted.

“You’re crazy.”

“Does this mean you’ll come?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” All mood dampening thoughts about Scott disappeared for the moment as Stiles cheerfully spoke. “In all seriousness though, I’ll pay half of the suit.”

“Fair enough…” Lydia trailed off, her eyes fixed on something behind him. Looking at her confused, Stiles jerkily turned around. One of the store employee’s was standing there holding up an all silver plaid tux and a red shirt draping of its shoulder. Very slowly, Stiles turned and just stared at her. She ignored his open-mouth and looked at the employee. “Can you please bring out the other four as well?”

“Four? Four suits? And how do you even know my clothing size?”

“I may have stolen one of your shirts, and don’t worry, I didn’t buy all four of them.” Stiles relaxed. “Derek did.”

“What?” He practically screeched.

“Calm down. I was just kidding.” Scowling at her, he stared at the employee who was coming back out with a small rack of four other suits. He has to admit though that they looked really nice. Giving in, Stiles nodded at her.

“I’ll try them on.” Lydia smiled, but Stiles knew that she was extremely excited.

“I know.”

* * *

 

“Okay, so you have a choice between the black one, the silver one, and the red velvet one.”

“Not the white one?” Stiles joked. He knew that it definitely wasn’t him because the second he tried it on, he tripped and fell.

“Definitely not the white.” Lydia looked at him exasperated. Laughing a little,  Stiles walked over to the remaining three.

“What about the red velvet one?” She cocked her head at Stiles question, imagining him wearing it with her. Then she shook her head.

“I’m wearing a red dress so that would be too much clash.”

“So why did you have me try it on?”

“Because…” Stiles laughed again.

“Okay, so we have a tie between the black and silver.” Lydia and him just stared at the last two, trying to figure out which one to buy.

“The silver.” The voice surprised them and Lydia jumped up from where she was sitting.

“Derek?”

“Choose the silver. It’d go well with Lydia’s dress and red on silver looks better than red on black.” Derek instructed, pointing at the suits as he talked. Lydia turned around as he talked and nodded at his statement.

“I can see it now. Definitely go with the silver.”

“Uh…thanks Derek.” The store employee must’ve been eavesdropping because he was there a few seconds after the decision and took away the un-chosen three. When the employee came back he grinned at Stiles.

“Good choice.” Stiles awkwardly nodded and the employee, still grinning away, took the suit to the check out. Linking her arm with both Stiles and Derek, Lydia walked them over to pay for the clothing. “Is that all?”

“Yep.” As Lydia unlinked her arms to dig in her purse for her credit card, Derek set down his own.

“Guys…” Stiles groaned.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek and Lydia strangely said in sync. Throwing up his hands, Stiles just looked at them and watched as the employee slid the card through the slot before handing it back to Derek.

“Thanks.” Stiles said, looking at Derek as if he lost a head and grew back two. Grabbing the bag, Derek slung it over his shoulder and stared back at Stiles. “Lydia…I think Derek might finally have lost it.” Huffing, Derek crossed over to him and pulled him out of the store, Lydia’s high heels clacking on the floor behind them.

“Listen, I heard what happened.” Stiles winced. “And it’s pass due that I did something nice for you.” Derek’s words kept getting repeated in Stiles’s head. Pulling away from him, Stiles put his hand on Derek’s forehead, to which Derek hit it off. “I’m not sick dumbass.”

“I’m not a dumbass, Sourwolf.”

“That’s not even a word.”

“Yes you are.”

“Enough you two!” Lydia raised her voice over their bickering. “Derek, thank you for paying, you really didn’t have to. And Stiles, for God’s sake just thank him. We have to get you shoes still.”

“And I’m out. I’ll drop the suit off at your house Lydia.” Derek said before just walking off.

“Why can’t he drop it off at my house?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Because you’d ruin it within seconds.” She scoffed.

“I would not!”

“Let’s just get shoes before _I’m_ the one calling you a dumbass.” Stiles mouthed the words she said in mock, and received a smack upside the head.

“Alright, alright, shoes.”

* * *

“Thanks Lydia.” Stiles gratefully said, giving her a hug. “I mean it; I would probably still be at home.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Her face was of cautious worry.

“Don’t worry about it.” He shook his head. “I live close enough and it’s still light out. A walk would be good.”

“Just don’t go past Scott’s house.” Lydia warned.

“No. I’m going the opposite way.”

“Good. We can figure that situation later.” Kissing Stiles on the cheek, Lydia unlocked her door. Smiling, Stiles turned to go. “And Stiles?” He paused and twisted around, meeting her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“He didn’t exactly say no.” She smiled and then disappeared back into her house. Nodding, Stiles started to walk off. The occasional bird would tweet and as he continued on, the crickets in the area would pause their orchestra for a few seconds.

“But he didn’t say yes either…” He mumbled before kicking a small stone that was on the sidewalk. Stepping into a shadow, Stiles finally took a look up at the sky. He _might’ve_ misjudged the light left in the day as he saw the sun going down faster than he thought was possible. Hurrying up, Stiles increased his amount of steps. Turning the corner, Stiles saw his street two blocks down. He was _not_ going to run, he absolutely refused. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he stared to walk down. His father wasn’t home, so Stiles wasn’t in a rush. Seconds of silence passed and he couldn’t handle it anymore, so Stiles started to whistle. He was about a block away when he heard an engine that he could pick out in a city…Scott’s bike. His pace quickened even more. Just as he was about to cross the street onto the next block, Scott pulled in front of him, making it so he couldn’t go across. Stopping completely, Stiles suddenly became interested on the oak tree twenty feet away.

“Stiles, come on. I’ll give you a ride home.” Scott got off and held out his extra helmet…the extra helmet that _Kira_ wore. Stiles felt bile climb in his throat but he forced it down. Instead, all he did was shake his head. “Stiles, come on. Don’t be ridiculous. The sun is setting and you won’t be able to see soon.” Huffing, Stiles knew Scott was right. Grudgingly, he grabbed the helmet and put it on, doing his best not to think about how many times Kira has worn it. The ride to his house was completely quiet, neither one of them trying to speak. Mostly because Stiles wouldn’t be able to say anything; all that was on his mind was how _close_ he was to Scott and how he had to hold on by putting his hands on Scott’s waist…his _waist._ Breathing deeply, Stiles tried his best to calm down his beating heart. When Scott pulled into Stiles’s driveway, he got off and turned off his bike. Taking off the helmet, Stiles handed it back to him, thinking that that was why Scott was still hanging around. When he saw Scott slightly motion towards the door, Stiles refrained from his mouth dropping open a little. Why does Scott want to come inside? Confused, he just walked up to his door and walked inside, silently scolding himself for not locking the door behind him. The two of them, after setting the helmets down on the kitchen counter, walked up to Stiles room and just sat on the bed. Stiles had no clue what to say. Apparently neither did Scott.

“Hi.” He scratchily got out.

“Hey.” Scott replied back, his voice sounded just as much forced.

“Listen,” Stiles stood up and faced his…former…best friend, “I didn’t mean to kiss you. I was drunk and I can definitely understand if you hate me. I’m sorry.” He rambled on, apologizing and saying other things, not noticing Scott getting up and stepping closer to him.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Stiles suddenly realized how close Scott was and how Scott’s semi-curly brown hair was shaping his face perfectly and how there was no way to escape when his back hit the wall next to his bed.

“This.” Then Scott was kissing him, light at first and hesitant. But when Stiles didn’t move around, Scott kissed harder and more passionate, trying to elicit a response from Stiles…one that Stiles very much gave back. Happy, Scott brought his hands up to cup Stiles’s face. But he was shoved back.

“Is this your way of getting back at me?” Stiles said, hurt filled in his voice. “A simple _no_ would suffice. You didn’t have to kiss me.” Scott looked at him, watching the terrible heart-wrenching expression, that Scott only thought was capable in those sappy love movies, on Stiles’s face.

“Stiles, it’s not a no.” He pleaded, grabbing Stiles’s elbows. Stiles just looked away, tears once again forming. _No,_ he told himself, _you will not cry_. “Please look at me…please.” Scott’s pleading voice reached Stiles’s ears and Stiles closed his eyes, trying so hard to resist the puppy look he knew he was getting. “Stiles… _please_.” Sighing, he gave in and looked at Scott, ignoring the droplets of salt water trailing down his face again. “Finally.” Taking a hand, Scott put it on Stiles’s cheek and brushed away the tear’s route, not giving Stiles a chance to jump away from pure shock and surprise before kissing Stiles again. “It’s not a no.” Scott repeated.

“What?” Stiles still had his eyes closed from the kiss, his brain trying desperately to keep up with what Scott was saying…it was important but it was so hard to pay attention. He was finally kissing Scott. Hearing Scott laugh a little, Stiles opened his eyes and stared into Scott’s.

“I had no idea I was bisexual until you kissed me. Then it all made sense.”

“What did?”

“Allison, Kira…the guys at The Jungle…you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, Kira hit me upside the head today after Allison did the same and they both lectured me about it. First saying that they couldn’t believe I left and then saying that it was ‘about damn time’ I noticed it.” Scott did quotation marks with his hands.

“Noticing what?”

“Dude, I love _you._ I don’t know for how long but I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Did you just say that you lov—” He started to say but was interrupted by a kiss.

“Shut up man, I’m trying to apologize and explain here.” Mutely, Stiles nodded, letting Scott continue. “I wasn’t sure what they were talking about and I think they realized it, so they explained it to me like I was a child. Allison was the one who brought up being bisexual. I didn’t even know it was a thing.” Scott admitted, “And Kira was the one who pointed out how you never dated anyone and Lydia seemed to be in on it. And then they asked if I enjoyed being kissed by you.” At that moment, Scott started to turn red, but he didn’t slow down talking. “I’m sorry I was blind. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier you were gay. I’m sorry I never asked. I’m sorry I left this morning.” Now it was Stiles’s turn to kiss Scott, who seemed to have picked up his rambling habit. Scott stopped talking and immediately kissed back, not hesitating at all. The two started to get passionate and Scott pulled Stiles back over to his bed.

“Is this when we have sex?” Stiles joked after he pulled away. Scott just rolled his eyes at the question and kissed Stiles again, more lazily this time and slower.

“I guess we’ll have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing the sex scene as an extra.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Yay or nay?
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
